User talk:Miss Nocturne
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:FaceOffSeason7Cast.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! THEMdrummer (talk) 01:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Good luck! =D Hey girl! I saw you filed for adoption for this wiki, and honestly, it's really thanks to the said request or I wouldn't have found out there's in fact a wiki about this show! Dunno if you've read what the unofficial respond (from the Community Central's admin), but you should probably consider trying to do what they've suggested. Your overall contribution as of now is amazing, but for the request; I think it's all about "regularity" of the edits; I myself tried to completely meet the requirement they've laid out (be on for a straight week), and that's how I've got my two adoptions approved; I'm not saying you won't get yours with how you're currently doing, just that, I didn't take any risks, you know? I do hope you the best luck! Because I for one would like to see this wiki thrive as well! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:02, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure if you are aware of this, but I just found , meaning, you actually don't have to go create your own infoboxes every time you want to add one to a contestant page; I mean, since the admin took the time to create it and all. Also not quite sure if you've ever read my previous message; got to admit, it doesn't look too good when a supposed admin-to-be doesn't even respond when being greeted, but I guess I shouldn't expect everyone to be friendly when it comes to talking to strangers. Just letting you know that since there's in fact a made template lying around, I will be switching the infoboxes to it when I have the time. BTW, super thanks for the update on S9! Did not know the contestants are already picked! I'm actually still on S7; I had a break for a while with this show after S6... because I find S3 and S4 too hard to top so I didn't want to set myself up for another disappointment; turns out I'm loving S7 so far!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:36, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, and uh I saw you started to upload official cast images and used them for the thumbnails instead of cropping from the group photo; GJ! Though, idk if you know about this, if switching the file to PNG will actually preserve the image quality when it's being shrunk down on the wiki as thumbnails; I've look through the files and since I'm doing adjustments I've uploaded the contestant images in that format, and I've adjust the height of the file to 720px prior to uploading; while I usually refrain from tweaking images that aren't produced by myself, in some cases, I don't think the "bigger" is actually the "better", or I would have kept them as 1920px like the way I found them; but some of those images really have a lot of "noise" (I'm not exactly sure how to say it with common term or if the term itself is generally understood by people) so it's not really making viewing the full size of the image anymore visually pleasing than it is when scaled to fit the screen. Just want to report to you the reason why I'm doing that, in case you mistook them as some poorer copy and replace them with larger files, when in reality they are intentionally scaled down. (What's been done, like the ones you've uploaded, is done, and I won't go changing them, since they aren't of the file type I'm comfortable working with)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:58, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi!! Sorry, I wasn't trying to ignore you or come of as rude, real life just got to me for a second. As for the rest of the stuff go for it. It doesn;t bother me. I've been trying to find better ways, but I tend to just stick with the way it's been done. The pictures were just uploaded like that until I can get my photo editor to work. I'm typically not a fan of jpg myself, I prefer png ::miss_nocturne (talk) 01:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh hey girl! Was just about to upload a batch of s2 photos when I saw your reply! (doing a happy-dance!) No worries! You didn't really come of as being "rude", and I totally understand that real life is def. more important; it's just that I've actually seen it in the past where someone filed for adoption and while they did do certain editing, failed to be a part of the "community" of the wiki, leading the request to not go through, which is something I totally don't want to see happening to you because I'm a fan of the show myself and would like to see it becoming a better place with an active admin! =D--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:07, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Congrats!/Updates!/Templates Hey Amber congratulation on getting the rights! Now you have them you can edit those MediaWiki pages! Not to sound like I'm bossing you around, but because I was inexperienced myself when I've gotten my wikis, I had a lot of advice and help from other people (including Staff members), so I'm eager to spread the knowledge and useful tools! This is what one of my wikis looks like: http://oz.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js, I don't think EVERYTHING is necessary for this wiki, but I do think "u:dev:ShowHide/code.js", "u:dev:BackToTopButton/code.js", "u:dev:AjaxRC/code.js" are super handy, you can see their full description at w:c:dev:ShowHide, w:c:dev:BackToTopButton, and w:c:dev:AjaxRC. If you are interested in using those three, copy directly from below and place it to MediaWiki:Common.js: // Ajax auto-refresh var ajaxPages = 'Special:RecentChanges','Special:WikiActivity','Special:Contributions'; var AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; // END Ajax auto-refresh importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "u:dev:ShowHide/code.js", "u:dev:BackToTopButton/code.js", "u:dev:AjaxRC/code.js", ] }); I also suggest importing (not copying, directly export and import will credit the original editors) templates like Template:IMDb and Template:Twitter, since this show is somewhat involve in the movie industry and the fact that the show encourages the audience to tweet about stuff, a lot of the contestants have confirmed twitter accounts. Anyways, again, CONGRATS! (btw, if you reply, try to do it on my talk page so I will actually get notified lol It was only by chance that I saw your last respond as I was on , or I would have completely missed it and probably only see it until I next write to you!)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 06:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :I've converted the first 3 seasons of contestants, unfortunately it took me a while to find the best solution, hence, there are 6 unnecessary redirects that needs to be deleted! Thank gawd I realized a better method when I was only on s3! What I've worked on so far can be seen at , I've also manually update the templates that use them to see how they actually look like within another template , , . The reason behind the separation is that eventually I wish to have the main page displaying different sections separately: Judges (this one doesn't have as much of changes so it probably doesn't require using tabber), Contestants, and Episodes (I think the creation of pages for models and guest judges will not happen soon anyways) :The pages (redirects) that needed to be deleted are at Category:Candidates for deletion; when you have the time, please delete them! Also, since you said you also prefer png over jpg; would you mind if I convert and (re)upload them here then? You don't have to answer right away, I'll be working on the remaining s5-s7 images first; so at least those, you don't need to worry about uploading or converting them. But when I'm done with those I do want to continue to work on the rest of the thumbnails, and I know for a fact using jpg will honestly make it look horrible (e.g. below) now removed as the comparison is deleted xDD, so I just want to ask if it's okay for me to do the converting later on. I'm asking this because I think while it's tiresome, THAT seems to be the only thing I can do for this wiki; I don't think I can actually do anything as creating solid episode recaps, so I'd rather just focus on what I know I can do well. :Btw, I came up with naming the files like that because I figure for some contestants they have more than one appearances, so in the end for those exceptions it's just easier to find files... and I've tested it out, like for some reason if you search for files using keywords like "Brea" or "Sam"; the original "BreaCast" and "SamCast" files won't show up, but the new ones will; the only new file that failed to show up is the one for Jo, but the files RJ and CC both showed up, so I think Jo was just unlucky cuz her name was too short (but if search for "Jo.png", THEN it will show up) :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:08, June 27, 2015 (UTC) ::(heading off to bed) Oh I'm glad you like them (had been super anxious about the reaction xDDD)... for the file naming I'll mainly be using what they are called on the show (Like RJ and CC); I do think I've seen different people from different season sharing the same first name but that's when the first part of the file name "S0x" comes into use xP. The only notable case (that I know of) where two people of the same first name are on the same season is Eric F. and Eric Z., I think I'll name them as "S04contestant-Eric F..png" and "S04contestant-Eric Z..png"... Do you think that's okay? I know it'll look kind of awkward with the double dots... but unless they are credited without the dots, I think I should just stick with what people would most likely search for. ::I don't personally use mobile to view wikis... I just checked... am horrified to find out that perhaps our first admin was "kind of" on the right track... because his/her way of doing it actually looks better on mobile (just not so much on pc imo)... but yeah... as for navigation, I'd say that prior to adding all those season templates on the main page... even viewing it on my laptop is a bit hard to get around to pages... MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation is one of the few things that always made me determine to change a wiki ahaha, perhaps you can at least create tabs like "Contestants" and "Episodes" then figure out how to incorporate the most pages it's allowed on there? ::By Laura's image do you mean this one File:S03contestant-Laura.png? That's really awkward cuz I'm actually able to see it on the file page, on the templates, and on my iPhone!!! D; Not exactly sure why only that one isn't working for you... I uploaded all of the images (except for the first season) as a set via the tool MultiUpload; this wiki is actually the first wiki that I've tried to use it... I'll come back to it after I'm done with s5-s7 images... Seriously hoping it's just temporarily not showing up. ::Also, because a kind person shared it to me, there's this script AjaxBatchDelete that allows you to mass delete stuff (can even directly select stuff from an entire category); you can see an example log of the efficiency (look for June 18, 2015); I did do separate batches because I don't want my laptop to crash in the middle of running the script, but when it's within the same batch most of the files (could be pages) were deleted within the same second. Just a useful tool! I've also recently (literally hours ago actually) installed MassCategorization and MassRename (here) I haven't had the chance of using them yet but I imagine they'll be as easy to function as the batch delete, so if you feel that the file names are issues perhaps this can be of use. (I also suggest that in the future if there's images like Tatetitle.png (screen shot of the contestants during opening credits), name it like "S01op-Tate.png" so that theoretically the file will become searchable (Tatetitle.png did not show up when I searched for Tate) and it again solves the problem if people have the same first name on different seasons or the same person appearing on different seasons)... ::Anyways... I'm beat! xDDD Gnite!! xoxo --Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey there! I'm taking a break from converting images (but it's not drop from my to-do list) and will check on and edit to replace info on existing episode (won't be creating new ones) articles with some templates. BTW, I've tweaked the so that when this template is used on a contestant article, the article will automatically be categorized under Category:Contestants, so there's no real need to waste time on tagging articles that haven't yet be using this template (because for unity purpose, those articles will eventually be updated and switched to using the template anyways). I meant to do the switching template thing like I did three days ago (just started with s3), but decided to break the routine up a bit because it can be really boring if one keeps on doing the same thing over and over again imo. I haven't watched s8 so I'm not at all attached to any of the contestant, nor will I be getting to switching their templates any time soon as I started with s1 and going upwards; but if you really want to see them get categorized properly sooner, perhaps you can help on a fundamental level and switch their template from self-created infobox to the contestant template? =D Just a thought.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also, I'm kind of fairly concern with what you're currently doing with the "supposed" twitter template; I'm not in anywhere close to being a template expert, but I know for a fact that in order to make it properly work as a template, you need to name it fundamentally correctly, which is something you are not doing at the moment. Templates all has to be named "Template:of the template" when you create a page so that the wiki will recognize it as a template page instead of regular article pages (what it is to the wiki atm); and honestly, if it's not something you are terribly familiar with, you ARE AN ADMIN, you have the ability to import directly from other wikis with a working, tested, functional template that you can then tweak around if it isn't already ascetically to your liking. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:42, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::If the export/import thing isn't working, I think that's actually something to be alarmed about because it is a wikia builtin function; have you followed everything written on the ? If so, you might want to contact a staff, after all, we wouldn't want a bug on this wiki right Dx --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::GAWD I'M SO SORRY!!! The downside of not having auto-refresh and when people are on the wiki at the same time! I'm sorry that I marked the page for deletion literally within the same minute you deleted it! I'll stay out of the way with that. (P.S. I don't think what you did on the originally wrongly named page was far off; next time a simply "Rename without leaving redirect" would do, and you wouldn't have to create a new page then delete the old one.)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:03, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: should be functioning now! (have included an instruction page), let me know if there's still any problem with it! I like your idea that it's just the button itself; quite refreshing and brilliantly saving space =D.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:00, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Hi there! Can you help me get a better understanding with the motivation behind your recent deletion? Uh, I don't want you to think that I'm asking you to explain your action, I just want to know what standard you have, when it comes to page creation, so that in the future, I won't be creating pages you'll end up deleting anyways. I get that those pages are basically blank atm, but that doesn't mean they can't be improved, and with being labeled, that's basically prompting any editor to quickly identify the article is in need of expansion and can start with them. I thought those nouns would do good to serve as glossary articles, you know, how McKenzie would always give a little speech on background information of the subject their challenge is about? I thought it'd be nice if eventually we'd have those info somewhere on this wiki especially if it's a subject that appeared in more than one episode. Let me know your thoughts?--Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:57, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Contestant articles Hey there! idk if you somehow missed it up there, but can you start appropriately using , please? The new articles you created are highly appreciated, however, since you are already taking the time on creating them in the first place, can you just take the extra step so that people won't have to switch out the self-created infobox later? Like I said, the template is already tweaked so that when it's placed, the page will automatically get categorized as "Contestants"; deliberately not using the template AND adding the category manually... idk what good it's doing to you, but as a viewer it certainly isn't doing much for me when consistency is expected. If the reason of not using it is because of not knowing the code, here: --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:58, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Urgent requests Not that what I've written above isn't urgent or anything, but this one considerably is even more in need of respond. The request is actually really simple but without proper explanation it may look like I'm trying to take over you, WHICH IS SO VERY NOT WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO. So here goes... I think we both def. have one common goal: to make this wiki better; but I think by now it is clear that we specialize in different areas, so I wish to take full advantage of that. First thing, custom theme. Bahaha, if you were on my home wiki, you'd probably think I'm a total hypocrite, cuz a trusted user there has been egging me to redesign the wiki's theme for months. In my defense, that one at least has SOMETHING setup, while this one has nothing, not even a wordmark. Since s9 is premiering soon, and I kinda just subtly asked a staff to do something promotional with this wiki, I think we should at least have something lol. So over night I did this (PLEASE CLICK AND VIEW! They are wikia links so it's nothing harmful!): @RecentChanges,@a random page with content. I did the customization on one of my personal wikis that totally has nothing to do with the show, it's just for you to see how it looks like, which is also why this is urgent because... I'm not saying this is the absolute best I can do or anyone can provide, but I do think this is just way better than the current theme on this wiki. If we can agree on this (I really hope so), now we move on to the actual request: In oder to help customize and set up THIS WIKI, I need the access level, so is it possible that you set me as a temporary admin? I really do stress on the "TEMPORARY" part, I'm not interested in co-heading this wiki, nor do I have the ability as of now (involved in a few other wikis on a deeper level atm); by "temporary" I mean 3 hrs minimum to 3 days max: *my first priority is what I mentioned above, set the theme, it should take less than 5 mins cuz I've sorted out the files and already spend a morning testing out on my wiki to see what works *after that, since you've mentioned how you also don't quite get why certain files are name certain ways and was just following what had been done, I'll install scripts that are admin usable only (will be identical to this page), I've now had the time to try both the "Mass" scripts I told you about in early conversation; they both work quite nicely aka handy tools. *Then there's the Twitter setup; not the for articles but actual twitter feeds done via MediaWiki; I've done it a few times and it's not hard at all so that can be taken care of within minutes and we can finally have something else displaying on the righthand side of the main page! *I'll also setup licensing detail for Syfy so when uploading images it can be a selectable option and images will get automatically categorized. *The last thing I can think of off the top of my head is help importing Template:Fontcolor and Template:IMDb cuz they're relevant and useful. I just want to clearly list out what I'll be using the "rights" for, cuz I know a lot of kids nowadays just request for fun (most of them don't get approved anyways) but I just want to make it clear that I will not be abusing (or "not using") the rights, should you grant me them, and again, you don't have to keep me in that position for long, as long as I can preform the tasks I mentioned above then I'm good as a regular user again. If you can accept this, click here Special:UserRights and be sure to ONLY SELECT "administrator", so that when the deed is done, you can remove the rights on your own (if selecting a specific other option, you will have to ask a Staff to do it for you). Please get back to me ASAP via my talk page! Thanks for reading this, Amber! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:22, July 3, 2015 (UTC)